


Love and Star Wars

by wordyanansi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordyanansi/pseuds/wordyanansi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Do you want to explain to me why Monty and Jasper kidnapped me, tied me to a fucking chair and me watch the original Star Wars trilogy?” </em>
</p><p>Bellamy Blake has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Star Wars

Clarke wondered if she could get away with murder. She’d considered it before, purely as an academic thought experiment, of course. Okay, maybe a few times specifically about Bellamy Blake, especially in the beginning. But this was the first time she was considering a double homicide. Her wrists were burning, she’d missed brunch with her mother (she was sure she was going to hear about _that_ later), and the only clue she had about why the wonder twins had fucking _kidnapped_ her was that it was somehow Bellamy Blake’s fault.

_“It was for Bellamy,” Jasper had said._

_“For your own good,” Monty had stammered._

And then they’d run out of the room before she could finish freeing herself from the duct tape.

 

She marched up to Bellamy’s apartment and pounded on it with her fist.

“You better open this door, Blake. I am not in the mood,” Clarke shouted. She was about to start knocking again when he opened the door, leaned on the door frame with his arms folded across his chest and offered her a smirk. She could have punched him.

“What’s got you so worked up on a Saturday afternoon?” Bellamy asked. Clarke scowled and narrowed her eyes.

“Do you want to explain to me why Monty and Jasper kidnapped me, tied me to a fucking chair and me watch the original Star Wars trilogy?” Clarke demanded. Bellamy paled slightly, smirk falling of his face. Clarke’s eyes narrowed further. 

“So you _do_ know something about it. What the hell, Bellamy?” Clarke shouted.

“Uh… you better come in,” Bellamy stammered, stepping aside to let her storm into his apartment.  She stood, glaring at him, in the middle of the living room. He stood awkwardly for a moment, looking at her nervously. “Do you want a drink or something?” he offered.

“No, I want to know why I got kidnapped. I don’t want a freaking drink,” Clarke snapped. She paused for a moment. “Alternatively, if you know where I can find the wonder twins, I’ll take that information instead. I could kill them.” Bellamy offered a small smile.

“As if you could hurt Monty,” he chastised her gently, taking a seat on the couch. She flopped down on the other end of the couch, sulking.

“This isn’t funny, Bellamy. Can you just tell me why?” Clarke asked, sighing. He was right, of course, as if she could hurt Monty Green. Bellamy swallowed.

“It’s uh… it might be ever so slightly my fault,” Bellamy said cautiously. Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“Explain,” she said. Bellamy nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Well, we were having a few drinks the other night and someone asked why weren’t dating and I said it was because I couldn’t date someone who hadn’t watched the original Star Wars trilogy,” Bellamy said, looking very hard at the ceiling. Clarke blinked.

“Why would someone ask why weren’t dating?” Clarke asked slowly. Bellamy swallowed and continued staring at the ceiling.

“The general consensus is that we would be perfect for each other,” Bellamy replied, a false lightness to his tone. Clarke bit her lip, trying not to smile. This was even more ludicrous than she’d previously thought.

“And you said you couldn’t date someone who’d never seen the original Star Wars trilogy?” Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded, finally getting up the courage to look at her.

“So Monty and Jasper kidnapped me to make me watch it, thus removing the obstacle,” Clarke continued.

“Seems that way, yeah,” Bellamy said. They looked at each other for a moment, and then away.

“Just to clarify, the only reason you could come up with why we weren’t dating was that I hadn’t seen the original Star Wars trilogy. Not my complete lack of allure?” Clarke asked him. Bellamy shifted uncomfortably. “Not that I was overly aggressive or intolerable?” Bellamy winced almost imperceptibly.

“Uh, no,” Bellamy said quietly. “It uh, it didn’t come up.” Clarke almost smiled, thoughtfully.

“Not the fact that you didn’t like me? Let alone, like that,” Clarke suggested. Bellamy paled again, and swallowed thickly.

“Not as much of a fact as you might previously have thought,” Bellamy tried awkwardly, looking at Clarke out of the corner of his eye. Clarke nodded slowly, frowning.

“So the only objection you could think of to why we weren’t dating was the Star Wars thing, and now that’s been dealt with…,” she said slowly, her voice trailing off. She licked her lips, waiting.

“Well, there is my debilitating fear of rejection,” Bellamy offered. Clarke smirked involuntarily and snorted. Bellamy played at looking offended.

“Hey, I might not seem like it, but I am very fragile when it comes to rejection,” Bellamy said. “Comes from being a product of a broken home.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You could just ask me out, you know, if you wanted. Only way to find out if you’re going to get rejected,” Clarke offers. Bellamy considers it.

“Or I could keep waiting to see if I can get a clear read on the situation. Reduce the uncertainty,” Bellamy says. Clarke sighed.

“Are you asking what I would say if you asked me out?” Clarke asked tiredly. “Because today I’ve been kidnapped, duct taped, and forced to watch a space opera masquerading as science fiction. I think if anyone is going to take the first step it should be you.”  Bellamy swallowed, squared his shoulders and turned to look at her.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asks. Clarke nods.

“Yes, Bellamy?” He smiled at her.

“Wanna go out with me?” Bellamy asked. Clarke pauses for a moment, thinking.

“If I say yes, do I still get to yell at the wonder twins for the kidnapping?” Clarke asks. Bellamy smirks.

“Sure. I was planning on yelling at them too, the little shits,” he says. Clarke grins.

“And we deny they had any role in this conversation?” Clarke asks. He nods.

“Then yeah, I’ll go out with you,” Clarke says. Bellamy grins at her stupidly, and she blushes.

“I know where Monty and Jasper are probably hiding,” he offers. She grins back at him.

“Lead the way, Mr Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a bunch of random prompts last night and that sentence jumped into my head. And all of a sudden, there was a fic in my head. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts. 
> 
> [come say hi on tumblr](http://wordy-anansi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you found this light, fluffy, and amusing.


End file.
